1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of computer-implemented inventions, and pertains more specifically to managing data for a traveler, and displaying to the traveler details about trips taken in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems are available in the art that collect information, allow users to enter information, and then use the information collected and entered to display to a user certain aspects of activity to which the entered and collected information pertains. For example, there are programs for general purpose computers that enable a user to take his or her blood pressure, blood oxygen content and the like, and then may display to the user graphs or charts so the user may readily see how her blood pressure has trended over a period of days or weeks.
One area of interest to the present inventors is information related to trips a user may take in a vehicle. Typically vehicles like personal automobiles are not equipped to monitor and record things like location with GPS, speed, acceleration and deceleration, addition of fuel, usage of fuel and the like.
What is needed is a coded program that may execute on a mobile device, such as a smart phone, for example, equipped with GPS and an accelerometer, and an ability for a user to enter information, that may then display to the user for individual trips rich information about each trip, such as duration, incidences of rapid acceleration and deceleration, and the time and location of same, and similar information about trips. Such a system will provide to a user a means of managing expenses in driving, motivation to change driving behavior, and much more.